My Beloved
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: Loose CloudxLeon. A tale of a virus that tore apart love and a family, ultimately ending in a one way ticket to paradise. Rated for blood and death. a Sad tale dug up from archives so dont be mean when reviewing please!


**Wow something dug out from my archives... i sorta short story poemy thing that i wrote a long time ago, but have now only just gotten round to uploading it xD i now deemed it worthy haha!!! Anywho its loosely CloudxLeon but its more peotic than anything oh and kinda sad i spose xD you'll just have to find out Mwahahhaa**

**Read and review and dont cry, never cry!!!**

**Enjoy**

**...Line...**

It started with a virus, the virus that took my beloved away from me. It claimed many including his smile. It spread throughout our whole city, slowly turning all it claimed into monsters. And so it happened to my beloved. One day after work he collapsed and after being taken to the hospital and those terrifying words were uttered..._Incurable Virus_... I felt my heart explode in my chest. How could this happen to us, we were so perfect together.

He reached up from where he lay weakly and told me everything would work out fine and not to worry, but my fears told me otherwise and I could stay there no longer. I ran terrified for my beloved, how? Why? Everything seemed to be crumbling around me. I thought we were safe, they told me I was immune, that the virus couldn't harm me. And I'd begged for him to get the test as well. But he'd just smiled the same old smile and said everything would work out fine.

If only he'd known, or maybe he had known. It took me days to muster up the courage to return to my beloved, I couldn't bear to see him lying there on the bed looking so weak. The virus attacked every vital organ in the body, slowly rotting it until it burst killing the victim. Once I did return, he captured my lips and for a long moment that's how we stayed locked in each other's embrace, everything that troubled us forgotten.

But once we broke tears sprung up in my eyes for the taste of death lingered in my mouth and it could have only come from my beloved. He smiled at me that same old smile, the smile I'd fallen in love with. It warmed my heart but could not cure the crack that now pained it. How many times I'd begged, how many times I'd pleaded to leave this terrible city but no we were tied to the retch full place, with work or family. I looked to my side and a small bundle ran to my side.

My beautiful four year old daughter buried her head in my chest and told me not to cry. This only made me cry even more, my beautiful little girl was about to lose her father, for I had always been more of a mother to her; and no matter how I tried there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening. Even though we'd only adopted her, she was still our little girl and we loved her more than anything. The worst thing about this virus was no matter what you did you could not kill the infected person. Some had tried and all had failed, this was the perfect virus.

Once I reached my beloved side I could not leave, I stayed there for all hours. Watching him sleep, soothing him through his episodes which were getting more and more frequent and most of all being there to love him when he felt the world was being so cold. The situation outside our little room wasn't too better. The "Perfected Infected" were growing and the "Immune Ones" were slowly deteriorating.

Every time a life was claimed by this virus, the person mutated into a monster and those monsters went out and turned the "Immune Ones" into lifeless puppets. Although we Immune could not be claimed by the actual virus we could be claimed by these monsters. And that was one thing I was afraid of, the monster my beloved might turn into.

There had been a few cases where the victim had just died from the virus and not mutated but those cases were few and very rare. That's what I hope for my beloved, if we could not live together forever in each other's arms then I wished for him to sleep peacefully for the rest of eternity.

One more week passed of trying to ease the slow death of my beloved before that final day came and he stared up into my eyes, still smiling and kissed me for the last time, before he whispered his love for our daughter and fell back cold on his bed. I screamed, my cries echoing through the hospital. I just couldn't believe that my beloved had left me, no matter how many times I had told myself that this would happen I just wasn't prepared.

I cried and cried, never leaving my beloveds side, even though he breathed no more. My daughter came to my side, scared and sad. She didn't fully understand why I was crying and why her Father wouldn't wake up. Doctors and nurses told me that they had to move my beloved before the virus took full effect, but I couldn't bare it to happen. So I fought them back with all my strength whilst never letting go of my beloved's hand. Two more days passed and my beloved never opened his eyes, I was just starting to hope that he was going to be one of the miracle cases that never turned into monsters.

But a day later at the stroke of midnight when I lay sleeping in a chair beside my beloved, my daughter sleeping in my lap I woke to the sound of a loud crack and the smell of smoke. My eyes snapped open and my daughter screamed from where she sat. There stood my beloved, in amongst the rubble of half the room, screeching at the top of his mutated lungs. He stepped out of the rubble and into the artificial light of our half of the room and I nearly fainted. How? How could my beloved change so much?

His once shoulder length silky brown hair was now the colour of ash and it looked so dead. His skin was not much better, it was all pasty and grey, just like a corpse and that's what he was, nothing more than a shadow of the man I loved. His eyes locked onto mine and tears streamed down from mine, gone were the smoky grey ones I fell in love with and here now were a piercing cold golden colour replacements that were so artificial and so chilling.

His gaze shifted from mine and onto the child standing now between my legs crying at the site of her once known father. I watched as a cruel heartless grin appeared across my once beloved face and then the final peace that cracked my heart fell into place, The two fangs that were now adorned in his mouth, shining as if like brand new.

He made a move towards our daughter and I screamed at him, telling him not to come any closer. I didn't know what I could do to stop him though, these monsters couldn't be killed. His attention turned back to me and he hissed striking his new claws out at me, causing me to flinch backwards, pulling my daughter back with me. I yelled at him to take me not her but he never listened, I didn't know why, maybe he still recognised me slightly.

But I wished he hadn't because the sight I witnessed next made me wish I'd never met my beloved and that in itself made me wish to be dead. The sight of my beloved killing my own daughter so mercilessly, plunging his claws into her gut then swiftly followed by her teeth plunging into her tender neck. Blood dripped down from her brand new pink dress that the very person that had just killed her picked out for her fourth birthday.

I screamed and threw things at the monster, but there was nothing I could do to stop him, he was just too fast, too inhuman. He let the lifeless corpse of my daughter side off his claws and crumple down onto the ground. More screams emitted from me as I tried to rush to my daughter's side only to be stopped by two firm hands grabbing my shoulders. I looked up expecting to see more monsters or my own beloved but instead I was greeted by the doctor that had nursed my beloved until the very last moment.

He pulled me backwards away from my family and I screamed telling him to let me go and that I wanted to die with my family but he didn't listen. He continued to pull me back towards the door and away from my loved ones. At one point I did break away from him and I went to run to my daughter only to freeze as she stood up off the ground. I cried out to her calling her name but she didn't hear me and instead she ran to my beloved stopping in front of him to bow before he screeched at her and she turned to us.

She hissed and bared her teeth at me and at that moment the final piece that shattered my heart and turned me cold surged through my body, the sight of my four year old daughter now a lifeless monster that lived off other people, like a parasite. The doctor pulled me out of the room and I collapsed down onto the ground in tears, I couldn't go on, not now that everyone I loved had been taken away from me.

The doctor took me into his arms and whispered words of sympathy in my ear. This only made me mad, how would he know anything? He didn't have his family taken away from him so cruelly. I pushed the hypocrite off me and stumble up onto my feet. Cursing him I ran off heading out of this hell and into the streets. I ran for what seemed to be forever not stopping, even when I fell or tripped. Tears streamed down my face mixing with smoke and dirt as I ran by the slums.

I heard screams and cries and suddenly I froze. Hands shot out at me and I screamed pushing them away from me, but there were too many. They grabbed hold of me and pulled me into the darkness from when hence they stretched out from. I thought this was the end, but for once that didn't scare me, what did I have to live for anymore? I had no one and I was worth nothing.

My eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness of where I had been taken to, but when I realised that I wasn't dead my mind told me that I was with the resistance. The "Immune Ones" or so they were called. A voice spoke to me, asking me my name and I complied with it and a question of my own. Where they the resistance? People walked out from the darkness and I instantly knew them to be the Immune Ones, for they were all dirty and rugged, the scent of battle lingered on them, haunting them.

They wasted no time, once they knew I was immune as well, I was initiated and put into the ranks and for weeks I trained, harnessing my skills as a fighter to help in the now one sided war. I learnt many things in my training time, how to read maps and to use both a sword and a gun. How to shoot an arrow and the weak points of these monsters, although these monsters couldn't die, they could still be wounded and if you got them in the right place they would have to retreat to heal.

My heart hardened so much over this time that it didn't matter to me who I hurt anymore. There was one man in my mind that I dreamed out plunging a sword into and that was the man who started it all. No one blames him but I know it was from his laboratory that this virus spread and so it was him I wanted to kill, but how could one man kill the leader of a City without being shot miles from target? It wasn't possible but the hope that one day I might get my chance that kept me training and fighting.

But as we fought for our lives and the lives of most of the resistance's children, others were being slaughtered. We lived in packs and slowly those packs were being wiped out, we were losing this war. The war that the so called "Perfect Infected" or so their creator spread called them, I hated him so much that his name was etched into my soul. But none of that changed the fact that the perfect ones wanted to cleanse the world of us impure ones and it was for that reason I started a diary, so that one day if anyone survived this genocide they might read it and understand what pain we suffered through.

It was also the reason that I dedicated the rest of my days trying to develop a weapon that would kill these monsters. Of course it entailed a lot of test drives, which sadly all failed. I used to develop weapons for the government but now I developed them to stop the government.

So went my daily regime of sleeping, eating, training, developing and fighting. Finally one day I was testing out my latest development when the situation I had been praying never to happen, happened. Out of the gunfire appeared my tiny, delicate daughter. Still so beautiful and perfect, no matter what monster she had turned into, she was still my little girl.

My gun lowered and I wanted to run to her, all the training I had done all the hardening of my heart was shattered as I looked into her big eyes. In this light they almost looked normal. But then she grinned and a figure from behind screeched at her. It was then that reality struck and I raised my gun. The first fatal bullet was shot; this was the deciding shot in the war. This shot struck my little girl right in the place her heart should be and she screamed, clawing at her own chest as if she was trying to rip her nonexistent heart out.

I watched in pain as she fell to the ground, shuddering and screaming and I cried for the first time in months. Once she fell silent and still I went to rush to her side but I did not get there first. More of the Infected reached her first and took one look at her and screamed. And for the first time in the war they ran, screeching and ducking as if trying to hide from my bullets.

That was the turning point of the war, the first battle that the "Immune Ones" ever won. From that day on we mass produced the only weapon that could kill these monsters and went out to battle. And for once the war seemed to be turning around, we were winning. So I took this as my chance, my only chance to kill the man who started this all.

I wrote my last entry in my diary toady, saying all my peace to everyone and mostly to my beloved. I wished I could have been the one to put you out of your misery, but as my final tears dripped down on to the final pages of my diary, smudging my words. I knew that all this would be forgotten soon and we would all be together as a family once more.

Visions flew into my mind of blue skies and your smile, so sweet and loving. And my perfect little girl skipping along in the dress you picked out for her, singing her favourite song. And it was because of that, that I never saw you come up behind me, the look of murder on your face and stab your ever so sharp claws into my chest, I don't even know how you slipped past security.

Silence was all that came next as I slid from your claws and onto my desk, now mixing the ink on my pages with my blood. The last sound I heard was not your laughing, or what seemed to be. No that did not pick up on my now deaf ears the last sound I heard was the shot of a gun and the thud of a body as you fell on top of my now cold corpse.

And the last thing that ran through my mind as I reached out with all my strength and stroked your hair one last time before my body fell limp beneath you, was the smile of my little girl as she called us both to paradise.

**...Line...**

**Sorry if that was too sad for some xD i was in abad mood after traveling for 14 hours and having a shit week...add Evanessence to the equasion and you get this!!! Uhum hope you all liked it, at one stage i was thinking about converting this into a chap fic but i dunno anymore...i got so much going on at the mome, who knows someday i might!!!**

**Well Review all and remember Paradise is out there waiting for everyone!!!**

**Sex and Pies,**

**MinxB**


End file.
